


Comfort [G]

by aphchiptease



Series: RusAme/AmeRus writing requests [3]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Comfort, Comfort/Angst, Cuddling & Snuggling, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Panic Attacks, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-11
Updated: 2017-09-11
Packaged: 2018-12-26 08:22:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12055050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aphchiptease/pseuds/aphchiptease
Summary: Prompt: America comforts a sad Russia.[Rated G, no warnings]





	Comfort [G]

_**Comfort** _

 

“I-Ivan?!”

Alfred had snuck back into their apartment, excited to present a bouquet of sunflowers he had grabbed from downtown to his boyfriend, who was usually napping around this time of day. Instead, the view he was met with made his heart clench.

Ivan was buried under the covers of their bed, breathing rapidly and shaking violently. Alfred dropped the flowers and quickly ran over, throwing off the blankets to see his large form sweaty and cold, his face gaunt and his eyes wide and distant. Tears were pouring down his face. Alfred quickly lay down behind him and tucked his arm around his chest protectively, cradling the trembling man to his chest. He pressed his lips to his neck for comfort.

“Shh, babe, it’s okay. I’ve got you.”

Ivan gave a small start when Alfred touched him, but when hearing his voice and feeling his arms encircle him, he gradually began to calm down. After a few minutes of slowing his breathing, he turned to face Alfred. Alfred gently carded a hand through his platinum hair and traced the lines on his face softly with the other.

“What happened, big guy?”

Ivan opened his mouth to speak, but instead of words, a dry sob heaved up through his chest. Alfred felt his heart crack open as he guided his boyfriend’s head to the frame of his chest, Ivan’s arms grasping at his back as he sobbed into Alfred’s warm t-shirt. He rested his chin on the top of his skull, humming something soft and occasionally planting a small kiss to Ivan’s crest to reassure him that he was safe and loved.

And that is how they stayed.

**Author's Note:**

> Part of the series of "RusAme/AmeRus writing requests". If you would like to request something, you can either do so directly on Ao3 or via my Tumblr (@aphchiptease).


End file.
